Do No Harm
by Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch
Summary: Fluffy Smut for Solangeo. Will looks after Nico.
Nico looked every bit the Death king lying pale as the white sheets below him. His dark hair seemed a new shade of complete darkness. As dark as the shadows he'd disappear into without warning, scaring the shit out of Will on a daily basis. Especially when it ended up like this.

Will wasn't supposed to be in here. There were no other patients, and Nico would be fine once he'd slept it off. But Will had seen a lot in his years performing medicine. He'd never get over how fragile life could be. How easily one could slip over that line and no medical skill of Will's could bring them back. So even though conceivably yes Will knew Nico would be fine, he also knew that he could not leave him. Nico trusted ridiculously few people and to be one was a privilege and Will was damned if he was going to give it up.

So Will spent another beautiful day at camp in the infirmary, sorting their supplies, cleaning up blood but mostly watching Nico's chest steadily rise and fall throughout the day. Will couldn't help admiring Nico's features, softened more by sleep, his dark lashes fluttering against his beautiful skin. Will sat down next to him, winding his thumb around his boyfriend's palm enjoying not having to fight for this small amount of affection. Even after all their dating, Nico still found physical displays of affection awkward. The two were about as opposite as possible, Will leaned more toward the PDA level of affection. They'd both had to learn to accommodate each other and it made their relationship stronger than ever. Plus often their fighting lead to making out which sometimes lead a bit further. Disagreeing with Nico was beginning to become a turn on for Will which could get a bit awkward at times, especially when it happened so often. It made it a bit difficult to win the argument or even remember what the argument was supposed to be about.

Will leant forward and lay a soft kiss against Nico's lips. Like Sleeping Beauty his eyes immediately flickered open. His arms automatically reached up around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer.

"Mmhff." Sighed Nico sleepily as Will kissed his neck softly.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered into his ear.

As way of replying Nico just hugged Will tighter to him. Half asleep Nico was cuddly and sweet until he woke up properly and then he was immediately back on guard again.

Will slipped his shoes off and cuddled right up next to Nico on the bed before kissing him again. Their arms both slipped tightly round the others back as the kiss deepened. Will's leg slid over Nico's using it to pull them even closer together. They paused for breath, Nico's eyes still shut although they occasionally flickered open to admire Will.

"Hello" he mumbled gruffly.

"Hi there." Will smirked back

And then they started kissing again.

Will slid his hand under Nico's shirt stroking the delicate skin of his back. In turn Nico reached up to undo the tie on Will's scrubs.

"I like you in uniform." He mumbled, blushing furiously, as his hand finally managed to get the knot undone.

"I know you do." Smirked Will "That's why I wore them." He struggled out of it breaking their embrace for a moment so they could get even closer. Everywhere their skin touched seemed to tingle and Will seemed to radiate warmth which only made Nico want to get closer. Suddenly however Nico froze.

"Will?" he said, breaking their kiss. Will barely paused before moving to kissing his next again.

"Will. Will, seriously… Why am I not wearing any pants?"

Laughing, Will paused to look Nico in the eyes and seriously replied "Nico, your doctor, in all his medical wisdom, thought you sleeping in your jeans would be dangerous to your health. So he saw fit to remove them. In the name of medical health."

"So, basically my doctor is a perv?"

"Only for you babe." Will replied laying another kiss on his lips. "I may have touched you a little bit but you seemed to like it."

With the thought of his boyfriend playing with him in his sleep, Nico's member grew noticeably harder. With a groan, he grinded up against Will, kissing him passionately. Will's hand slid between them to stroke Nico again. Nico groaned and rubbed against him.

"Now don't overexert yourself. Doctor's orders." Nico grumbled his dissent at that statement and fell back on the bed, disappointed.

Will sat over him stroking his chest softly. "Don't worry baby, I'll look after you."

"Don't call me baby. " Nico complained, not meaning it for a second.

"Actually after I've done what I wanna do to you, I'm gonna be able to call you whatever I want." Will said sliding his hand slowing down from Nico's chest. "I'm prescribing complete bed rest. You just lie there and I'm going to make you feel all better."

Nico was just rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's cheesiness when his eyes rolled back for a completely different reason. Will's hand had slipped around Nico's penis and was pumping slowly. With a groan Nico bucked his hips forward and Will, taking the hint began to go much faster and harder. With a speed like that Nico was worried he wasn't going to last long.

Will, still pumping furiously, moved himself over Nico and slid his tip into his mouth. Nico let out a moan which was so sexy Will felt himself getting hard at the sound. One hand still wrapped around Nico's dick, he began to suck his boyfriend off. Nico reached his hands down and tangled them into Will's blond hair. He couldn't help pulling it as Will brought him closer and closer to the edge. The sensations Will was giving him, the soft wetness of his mouth and the roughness of his nimble fingers drove Nico insane.

Nico couldn't help but look down, and to see that gorgeous blonde head between his legs made him harder than he'd ever been. Will looked up at that moment and the look between them was so powerful, they both jolted as if a bolt of electricity had just passed through them both. The sight of Will's innocent blue eyes staring up at him contrasting with the dirtiness of his dick in his mouth was what finally sent Nico over the edge and he came, hard, with a deep moan. Will swallowed until he felt Nico go soft in his mouth. Then he clambered up and cuddled Nico to him, arms tight around his torso, his chin rubbing against the top of Nico's head.

"You feel better baby?"

Nico, not quite up to speaking yet, just nodded, holding Will's arms close to him.

Will softly lifted a hand up and pushed Nico's hair of his eyes before cuddling him even closer.

"Don't worry baby." He said, kissing Nico's head. "I'm always gonna look after you."

Nico couldn't quite put into words what this all meant to him, how safe and happy Will always made him feel. So he said all he could think of to say and hoped it would be enough.

"Thank you."


End file.
